Alien Filth
by Tallest Red
Summary: "I highly doubt that. Your people don't care about you. They never did, and you know it deep down in your heart. You're an outcast, just as I was."    one-shot


**Author's Note: I decided to put this up until I'm able to finally finish the next chapter for my (so far) only multi-chapter story. Why not?**

**Disclaimer: I have an announcement to make: I. Own. Nothing. That is all.**

* * *

"Let me go!" the specimen panicked, trying to shove away the gloved hands of the scientists. "This is a mistake! I'm normal!

The gloves only gripped him more tightly, dragging him across the smooth tiled floor, kicking and screaming. They were warned about this creature's abilities by its captor, the one that most of society thought was criminally insane. Until, that is, this piece of alien filth was finally uncovered to be the pack of lies he really was. The short creature screamed at the top of his lungs when the scientists threw him into a small containment chamber. The white door closed behind the backs of the scientists. After all, though they had the alien specimen waiting for them in the enclosure, they still needed to allow the captor and victim to talk face-to-face before the upcoming dissection.

The subject panicked, hands scrambling against the walls, looking for a weak spot or an escape in the form of a disguised vent. No such luck. He was trapped on a planet filled with the most vile of species, forced to undergo tests until they tired of his reactions and simply killed him off. He can't believe his disguise failed! Said disguise was at last thrown off in disgust, creepy contacts left out to dry in the stale air. He had come so close to taking over his enemy's planet! He kicked the wall hard in frustration only to bring his foot back with a cry of pain.

He sat down directly in the center of the floor and tried to slow his frantic breathing. Was there enough air in here? Did that wall just move closer to him? No, no that couldn't be their plan. To suffocate him in this tiny room with enclosing walls? That was low, even for his enemy. There! That wall moved again! He was trapped like a rat for who knew how long in a room that was getting smaller by the second! He let out a short scream and tried to climb the seamless walls of white. He knew it was fruitless, deep down. But his frightened, subconscious mind did not communicate with his waking mind and did little to rationalize his fears.

Breathing more heavily from both effort and panic, the subject ran aimlessly around the room, hoping to see a window of some sort that he could smash. There must be some kind of monitoring device! One wall positively shimmered, so he took a running start at it. His forehead knocked hard against the metal side of the enclosure, drawing a small trickle of blood from the head wound. He cried out in pain and placed trembling fingers on to the wet spot. He pulled it away and shuddered at the sight of blood.

"No need to harm yourself," a familiar voice stated. The victim's head whipped around to face his enemy standing in the doorway, staring at him, amused.

"You," the test subject snarled.

"Yes, me. Who else would I be?" his enemy answered with a chuckle. The victim snarled and lunged at his enemy only to slam face-first into a force-field at the door's entrance. It shimmered a light blue before fading into invisibility once again.

"Why are you doing this?" the victim commanded. "What do you have to gain? You could have just left me alone, letting me continue on with my wonderful plan, but instead you expose me to your own kind!"

His enemy's eyes glinted. "Yes, but then you would have taken over my planet. You should've known that I would eventually defeat you once and for all. And though it took many years to finally succeed at convincing them, your capture has caused my 'insane' status to go away. I'm not an outcast among my friends and family any more. In fact, I'm considered a hero, a revolutionary, for taking out the threat that nobody else saw but me. All in an hour, too! Who knew that such news travels so fast? Fortunately for me, because now, most of my 'family' accepts me. Isn't that nice? Though, from what I've learned over the years, your definition of 'family' is a bit different than mine. Not that it will matter much longer, with your dissection coming up and everything."

"You'll pay for this! They'll know I'm gone, and they'll come for me and destroy you!"

The figure in the doorway shook his head. "I highly doubt that. Your people don't care about you. They never did, and you know it deep down in your heart. You're an outcast, just as I was."

The victim shook his head furiously, though the certainty in his body language contrasted with the fear in his darting eyes. "No! That's just a mind trick, one that I won't fall for. They care about me. They just...didn't show it, that's all."

"Sir!" a voice called out over the intercom.

"Yes?" the captor asked pleasantly, shooting an evil smirk at his seething victim.

"We are ready to start the procedure when you are. All of the supplies are set up in the next room."

"That was quick! Send the scientists back in to incapacitate the creature!" he promised before the intercom cut out with a small crackle. He turned his eyes back to the test subject, the one who had plagued him for so long and had the guts to land on his planet, his home, and was still obviously expecting some form of mercy. Their past battles had always ended with neither of them seriously injured, just exhausted. But they would be at it again the next day, a routine that carried on for quite a while that he had finally broken. His eye twitched. His victim had started it, coming up with a plan that would personally harm him and just barely losing. This time, though, there would be no returning home to recover. There would only be spilt blood in exchange for the blood his so-called 'victim' had planned to spill on his own, against the captor's own family, hoping to be the final winner. Maybe they were both insane. After all, they both had been willing to viciously fight the other, but hesitated in actually killing them. But there was no such hesitation for the people around them. What an interesting form of twisted irony!

"What are you laughing at?" his enemy demanded.

"Oh, nothing for you to be concerned about," the figure assured just as two scientists walked into the room and quickly restrained their alien. The subject was handcuffed and forced to walk out the door, the shields lowered temporarily to allow him through. The captor walked near him, close enough to talk, but far enough away that his victim could not suddenly break free and attack him.

"So, how does it feel? To be an Invader at last?" he asked his enemy. He earned a scathing look, but ignored it and continued. "Really, it's fascinating that you thought you were one in the first place. You assigned yourself that undeserved title when it was so obvious that you were not. In the end, at least, your lies were proven to be untrue. Be thankful I've graciously given you the oppurtunity to learn that before your death, or else you would have died with a false title."

"Shut up!" the subject hissed.

"YOU shut up!" the other shouted. "You shouldn't be rebellious in this position! You should be begging for mercy!"

"I won't! I will not leave you with the impression that my people are cowards!" was the returned argument. The captor stopped walking and let the subject be slowly directed to his doom.

"Let's see how bold you are with your organs spewed across the autopsy table! I'll be watching every moment, laughing at your pain!" the victim's enemy retorted. He waved tauntingly at the retreating form. "Bye bye, 'Invader' Dib, you filthy alien scum!"


End file.
